warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Meticulous Aim/@comment-67.11.161.251-20200217084617
This mod on base impact Vulkar which already gets +70% headshot damage on full zoom.... DE has two types of content: Genius, and Dumbass. This mod is slightly north of Well of Life, about as dumbass as it gets. So let's check it out. Vulkar Wraith: -Bad crit chance for a sniper, only 20%, kinda needs a crit chance riven. -Mostly impact damage, also bad unless you have high enough crit chance to make HM worth it... which the Vulkar Wraith doesn't. -Good status chance, and maximum riven disposition. Build: Serration/Split Chamber/Lasting Purity/Point Strike/Vital Sense, all five mandatory. Three slots and exilus slot left. So what now, we could go for a pure rad build for sentients and status immune enemies in general, or we could go for hybrid dual status mods, but the rate of fire on this is low, so only procs like viral or gas could potentially be worth it. The weapon can't use HM effectively without a riven, and with a riven + HM doesn't have space for viral unless the riven has one of those elements, which is a suboptimal, so viral/HM is a nonstarter. That leaves gas, but with entirely IPS damage, Gas is also a nonstarter UNLESS you have a riven with the -impact negative. So, we're left with going for a riven with CC/CD/Multishot for a pure Rad or HM build, because again, impact damage sucks against armor, which virtually all of the enemies that are halfway difficult to kill have. Pure rad fills all the slots, so only HM might care about this. There's one slot left on the weapon now. So, get this, I either ditch HM and take Meticulous Aim + Sharpshooter to make it more likely any kills I get will be via headshot for that +15 energy gain.... OR I say fuck both of those mods becasue 15 energy isn't jack, take HM, and take Vigilante Armaments. Why Vigilante Armaments you ask? It's only a ~31.67% damage increase after Split Chamber, as compared to the ~61.76% damage increase to headshots from Meticulous Aim! Well, I'm glad you asked, see, there are two problems with MA: # First the small one, it nerfs bodyshots, which are already nerfed hard because they don't get the Vulkar's zoom headshot mult, or the extra 2x damage mult that crit headshots get on top of the 2x headshot mult. Remember, this is Warframe, where some enemies straight up don't have heads, and of those that do, 90% of them have heads that are not even visible from most angles, and are likely moving around faster than Sanic and more unpredictably than Dr. Faust even while they are visible. # And the bigger problem. See that -45% damage to bodyshots? DoT procs happen to torsos and are modified by that -45%. Yes, this mod straight up cuts off nearly half of the damage that we did all that work to make HM do. It's so bad that this mod literally reduces the damage your headshot crit slash procs will do. TL;DR: ''This mod is a piece of shit without even any niche use. It's always, always, always worse than the alternative mods. Not even Hollow Point or Critical Delay can say that.''